


A Scream In The Night

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, First Time, M/M, Magic-aided sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Harry is out for a walk just to clear his head, and he hears a scream, the last thing he is expecting to find is a half naked, soaking wet Malfoy.





	A Scream In The Night

Harry slipped silently down the night darkened corridor, secure in the knowledge that he was invisible to all underneath his cloak.

 

Occasionally, he would stop and glance at the Mauraders Map, but tonight he had no set destination in mind. No, this walk was simply that, a walk. Unable to sleep, he had set out into the castle to walk off excess energy and clear his mind.

 

He was just about to turn back, and was scanning the map to confirm the shortest path back to Gryffindor Tower when a scream sliced through the still night air.

 

Without conscious thought, Harry bolted towards the sound of the scream, only slowing to ease a door open until he could see into the room.

 

“PEEVES! GET OUT!” A half naked and soaking wet Malfoy batted ineffectively at the Poltergeist. “I am a Prefect! You have to listen to me!” Cheeks flaming red, he fell short of sounding authoritative; instead he sounded humiliated and like he was wishing that the floor would swallow him whole.

 

Cackling, Peeves blew Malfoy a raspberry, and zoomed out through the nearest wall.

 

“Shit!” Malfoy let go of the loose pants he had been holding up one handed as he bent over to retrieve something from the floor, accidentally giving Harry a front row view of his bare backside.

 

Harry gasped as he realized what Malfoy had been doing when Peeves had interrupted him, and the dildo now back in the blonds hand confirmed it.

  
  
“Who's there?” Malfoy spun around towards the small sound he had heard, his senses hyperactive in his tense, embarrassed state. “Potter?” He called out as he saw no one, and with a start Harry remembered that Malfoy knew about his invisibility cloak.

 

That was his cue to slip away, to pretend like he had never seen Malfoy in that state, but instead Harry stepped fully into the room before closing the door.

 

“Potter!” Malfoy's expression was unreadable as he called out the name again, this time with certainty and Harry let his cloak drop.

 

“I heard you scream and I just... I'm sorry.” Harry blushed as his eyes dropped lower to a part of Malfoy he had only gotten brief glimpses of in the boys room.

 

Saying nothing, Malfoy brushed wet hair out of his eyes as he studied Harry. “You know what I was doing?”

 

“I'm pretty sure that has only one use for a guy.” He nodded towards the sex toy still clenched in Malfoy's hand.

 

“You... aren't disgusted by it, are you?” Malfoy's voice held an edge of awe as he took a step towards Harry, leaving his pants behind him and leaving him clothed in nothing but an open, button up white shirt.

 

Harry's breath hitched in his throat as he shook his head 'no'. Fragments of dreams returned to him of darkened silver eyes and silky smooth male flesh, but none could compare to what was now before his eyes.

 

“Have you ever taken anything other than the toy?”

 

“You mean a real...? No, I haven't.” Malfoy's blush, which had been slowly fading, flared again for just a second.

 

“Do you want to?”

 

“Are you offering?” A fingertip traced over the growing bulge in Harry's pants as the raven haired youth nodded 'yes'. Both boys knew that this was the point of no return; whatever happened after would forever change their relationship, but if they backed out they would always be left wondering if it had been the right choice.

 

“This can only be for tonight, Potter. Don't go entertaining thoughts of love, that can never happen between us.”

 

“Because your Father wouldn't approve?”

  
  
Malfoy dropped his eyes. “He can't know that I prefer boys; he'd disown me. Maybe one day I'll have the courage to follow my heart and pursue something real with another man but today is not that day.”

 

Harry lifted a pointed chin until he could look into silver eyes that were warmer than they usually were. “Your secret is safe with me.”

 

Briefly, Malfoy's lips quirked upward into a soft smile. “I know; you'd incriminate yourself if you told anyone at this point.” As one they leaned forward, bringing two pairs of soft lips together for the first time.

 

Kissing Malfoy was nothing like kissing Cho had been; the edge of desperation was gone, as was the salty tang of tears. Malfoy's kisses were slow and soft, deepening naturally until lips parted and tongues darted through the openings.

 

Harry shivered as sparks danced down his spine, his hands absently pushing soaked fabric from Draco's shoulders, the blond removing his arms from around the raven haired boy just long enough for the shirt to fall to the floor, leaving him completely naked and the kiss unbroken.

 

Hands trailed up under the hem of his shirt before tugging upward; only then was the kiss broken as Harry allowed Malfoy to lift the shirt off of him.

 

“Are...” Malfoy licked his lips as he tried to organize his thoughts. “Are you in a rush to be anywhere tonight?”

 

Shaking his head 'no', Harry whispered; “I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and I am in no rush to return to my bed alone.”

 

“A bed would be nice right now.” Malfoy laughed softly as he looked around the unused classroom, full of nothing but dusty desks and nothing soft or padded in sight.

 

“I can't sneak you into Gryffindor Tower; Ron would know instantly.” Harry slotted his lips back over Malfoy's as he finally gave into the urge to grope the blonds ass, causing Malfoy to moan into his mouth.

 

“Hey, Potter? Have you ever been with anyone before?” Malfoy panted the words out as Harry moved his mouth to taste the blonds pulse-point.

 

“I've kissed before but that's it.”

 

“What about Chang? Weren't you dating her last year?”

 

That gave Harry pause. “We kissed under some mistletoe last Christmas and then went out on a proper date for Valentines day but that was it. I didn't know what I was doing, but she expected me to lead and so it didn't work out.”

 

“Oh.” Malfoy looked sheepish. “Rumor had it that you were fucking her all year in secret.”

 

“What?” Harry's eyes went wide. “I've already gotten further with you than I ever did with her. Not for lack of interest though. Have you?” Harry couldn't recall any rumors of Malfoy being with anyone except for the ever popular ones about Parkinson pursuing him.

 

“No; I don't have much interest in girls although I probably can perform with one, and I've never had a chance before now to be with a boy.”

 

Harry pulled away and stripped off his remaining clothes, glad of the spells that kept the flagstone floors from being icy cold. “Can we try touching our dicks together?”

 

“Sure.” Malfoy smiled again, this time shyly, and Harry was beginning to realize that he had barely scratched the surface of the other boy and barely knew the real Draco Malfoy at all; he only knew his public persona. Never before had he seen Malfoy act shy, and he found that he liked it.

 

What he didn't like so much was his new knowledge that Malfoy was now almost a full head taller than he was. “Hey, when did you get so bloody tall?” Harry groaned as he stretched up on his tiptoes to rub his length against Malfoy's.

 

“I dunno. Lets sit down then.” Malfoy reached for his wand and summoned a large pillow which he sat down upon, pulling Harry into his lap. “Better?”

 

“Much!” Harry sighed as his hips slid home against Malfoy's. “I never thought I would actually be doing this with a boy, let alone with you.”

 

“Move against me.” Malfoy shuddered as he leaned down and kissed Harry as the raven haired boy began to move his hips slowly, rubbing their lengths together with each motion.

 

Words became impossible as they kissed again and again, until they had melted into each other and oxygen was inhaled in hasty gulps between increasingly heated kisses. Hands trailed everywhere; to grope asses, and tweak nipples, to sooth down sensitive spines and tangle in sweat soaked hair.

 

But the friction alone wasn't enough and soon Malfoy reached down, wrapping a hand around Harry, prompting Harry to do the same with him.

 

“Oh...” Harry moaned softly as he touched Malfoy for the first time.

 

“Never touched one before?” Malfoy nipped at his earlobe.

 

“Only my own. Its different when its yours.” Harry could hardly think between the sparks from teeth sinking pleasantly into his skin and the hand pumping him in time to his own pace on Malfoy's dick.

 

They came as one, each painting the other with white as they panted against one another. “That was...”

 

“Awesome...” Malfoy flashed him a quick grin. “But I want more. I want to feel you inside me.”

 

“Are you sure? I know we agreed to do that but...?” Harry looked straight into silver eyes.

 

“Yes, I am sure.” Malfoy pushed Harry off of his lap and flipped himself over, raising his hips.

 

“Lube?”

 

“You can summon some with your wand.” Malfoy whispered a spell that was only found in books for overage witches and wizard that most underage students didn't know yet.

 

Harry repeated the whispered words and soon his hand was slick enough to slip inside of Malfoy, although he only slid in a single finger at first, working in another only when the blond was relaxed enough.

 

At long last Malfoy was able to take four fingers without pain and Harry deemed him ready. “I'm going to enter you now, okay?”

 

“Yes, do it.” He arched up into Harry eagerly, and Harry had to push him back down again with a laugh to line himself up.

 

It felt both like heaven and like coming home at last; like he had always been meant to become one with Draco Malfoy. If things had been different; if he had been a normal child and not the boy who lived; if Malfoy didn't have the father he did, maybe then...

 

He pushed those thought away, knowing that Malfoy had been right. Love wasn't a possibility for them, not then, and probably not ever, and entertaining thoughts of love would only lead to heartbreak.

 

With each thrust of his hips, though clumsy at first, he drove all thought from his head except those related to the pleasure he felt.

 

Judging by the sounds Malfoy made, and the way he tightened his ass around Harry when he hit him just right, Harry was certain that he wasn't the only one feeling the fire rekindle and burn high.

 

For the second time that night he came hard, spraying his seed deep within Malfoy as the blond tightened vice-like around him as he shot his own seed into the pillow.

 

“Was that good for you?” Harry whispered the words as he pressed a soft kiss into the top of Malfoy's spine.

 

“Yes. Better than good; you were...” Malfoy shook his head, unable to find the words as they shared one last kiss before separating to get cleaned up and dressed.

 

Just as Harry was about to leave, he heard footsteps echoing down the corridor outside and a single glance at his map had his heart stop in his chest.

 

“Potter?”

 

“Get over here!” Forgetting that Malfoy was a prefect, Harry threw his cloak over both of them just as McGonagall opened the door; the one teacher who would not only have taken points from both houses but thrown them into detention for a week, because she would know what they had done.

 

Sex was very much against the rules, even if one of them was a Prefect. Not that that had ever stopped anyone, seeing as there were dozens of well known trysting spots all around the castle.

 

She looked around the room twice before leaving again, and they stayed silent, each with a hand over the others mouth until the corridor fell silent once more.

 

“That was too close.”

 

“It was fun though. I wish...”

 

“We can't, Potter. Not even for more casual sex. I can't risk it, not with you. Not with anyone. When I am married to a woman of my Father's choosing, then I can safely take a male lover, but not until then.”

 

“I understand, but if you need another romp and change your mind, just ask.”

 

“Thanks, Potter.” Malfoy left first, turning to the right to head down to the dungeons, and as Harry turned left to head up he knew in his heart that Malfoy... no, that Draco would never take him up on the offer.

 

It had still been the best night of his young life though.

 


End file.
